


I'm a crisis to myself |on hiatus|

by Yoonhoonie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT its actually helpful, Comic Book Science, Dancing, Different Universes, Eleanor Camacho is Wade and Vanessa's daughter, Everyone lives in both universes, F/F, F/M, His middle name isnt Benjamin, ITLL BE EXPLAINED, Infinity war and endgame happens but in another universe, Instagram, Itll be explained eventually, Jewish Peter Parker, Lip Sync Battles, M/M, May isn't that great, Mentions of miscarriage, Miles Gwen and Jessica become spiders on the same day, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, OCC Characters, Oscorp - Freeform, Panic, Peter Parker is a Genius, Peter Sings, Peter can keep a secret, Peter is Tom Holland, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter, Skip is his own warning, Snarky Peter, Sneaky Peter, Sorry Harry, Spider sence, The Illuminati (Marvel), Things based off of comics, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is Harleys father figure, Training, Twitter, Universe Travel, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade is Peters father figure, YouTube, actions have consequences, birthday gifts, classes have to be different if theres villians and people with superpowers fight me, i didnt mean for this to be a slow burn, identity crisis, ill try and add dates within the story, not at the disco sadly, peter is making that money whoop, seamstress peter, sorry - Freeform, spider fam - Freeform, spider powers, video games - Freeform, writer magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonhoonie/pseuds/Yoonhoonie
Summary: Peter has been Spider-Man for about three years now and had faced some crazy scenarios, met new people who he has found family in, and questioned his morality. Of course Parker Luck has to strike again as he gets closer to his crush and of course his childhood heroes. Keeping his identity a secret was already hard to keep from May, Ned, and MJ. Now former spies, new boss, Gods, powerful women, The Harley Keener, The Bruce Banner is not making it any easier. Of course the him in another universe have to make his life harder too. Why not.• ON HIATUS.I will come back and finish this so don't worry!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updating will take some time, hopefully I'll be able to post good enough chapters. Don't expect them to be long just yet.  
If there's anything you wanna see I'll love to try and put it in. ALSO send me music, no matter the language. I love finding new songs and artists.  
I'll try my best to warn everyone if there's anything triggering that may happen and add a summary of what happened at the end of that chapter.

Avengers **@AvengersCompound**

As the citizens of New York were the first to see the unknown spaceship that had landed at the Avengers Tower, we are happy to announce that they are here with no means of harm and are allies.

We would like to welcome back Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, and Loki Odinson.

We would also be happy to introduce Carol Danvers(Captain Marvel), Bruunhilde (Valkyrie), the Guardians of the Galaxy (Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Mantis, Drax, Nebula, and Groot)

Below is the report given by the Guardians and others.

* * *

The first thing we would like to address is Loki Odinson. As everyone should know by now Loki was the one who had attacked New York back in 2012. By the combined work of the Avengers and Iron Man taking a nuke to the wormhole, opened by Loki, and had destroyed the Chitauri army. He was then arrested and taken by his brother Thor so that he may face judgement in Asgard by their King Odin.

We have not heard from Thor since his last appearance in Sokovia alongside the disappearance of Bruce Banner (the Hulk). He had gone with Thor to get better control of the Hulk and along the way they had met with Brunnhilde (Valkyrie). They got in contact with Loki as their older sister Hela who destroyed Thor's hammer and caused more destruction alongside leaving the people of Asgard lost of a planet and former king.

Loki had admitted to what had pushed him to attack New York which was the work of Thanos. He had worked with him to see what Thanos had planned and was brainwashed to attack New York and get one of the Infinity Stones that SHIELD had found in their search of Captain America (Steve Rodgers). Thor, Loki, and Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) eventually met the Guardians of the Galaxy who helped Thor get a new weapon and later helped them search and fight Thanos. Mid battle Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) had shown up having detected the fight. She was quickly informed of the threat of Thanos and had helped them finish him. He had spoken of his goal of collecting all stones but only had possession of two. It is still unknown of what his end goal was.

Loki, Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, and the Guardians have agreed to be members of the Avengers although as temporary membErs as they have important matters off Earth and/or their kingdom.

The followers of Thanos may decide to come and enact revenge but we are ready to work together and protect Earth.

**-Avengers**

* * *

**491k Retweets 1.3M Likes**

no im not a mcdonalds meal **@mccall**

oh crap at least that guy was dealt with, it was terrifying when loki attacked imagine if that thanos guy actually came here

are you seeing this dude?? **@TomHolland1996**

**7 Likes**

****>tom tom **@TomHolland1996**

yeah man this is crazy

**3 Likes**

shadhoe **@yayaya**

were really just gonna trust loki like that?? people died and got badly hurt and hes not even punished for what he did just like the rouges

**3 Retweets 18 Likes**

>h **@HKeener**

The Rogues did pay for what damage they did and so have loki. Not to the standards that we have but even how we arrest people is messed up

**161 Retweets 433 Likes**

dp **@ripStanLee**

uhhh this wasn't part of the movie

**18 Likes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Accounts.
> 
> 10 kudos and 192 hits!!!!!! thank you for reading so far. I have some things planned but it'll take awhile I think till we get into the nitty gritty, we'll see.
> 
> Update: 11/21/19  
I forgot some more accounts oops :3 I'ma try and write the next chapter today.

Avengers✓

**@AvengersCompound**

Avengers Assemble!

**36** Following **22.4M** Followers

Stark✓

**@YouKnowWhoIAm**

Philanthropist, Futurist, Iron Man

**42 **Following **14.5M **Followers

Captain✓

**@America**

**555** Following **13.2M **Followers

Barnes and Noble✓

**@deerbarnes**

**169 **Following **4.3M **Followers

Green Bean✓

**@7Phds**

**1,843 **Following **6.2M **Followers

target acquired✓

**@bestbirb**

**37 **Following **4.7M **Followers

THOR✓

**@thunderbolt**

**26 **Following **5.3M **Followers

Deadly✓

**@BlackWidow**

**23 **Following** 5.6M **Followers

Hope✓

**@TheWasp**

**48** Following **5.6M **Followers

littleman✓

**@mightyant**

**62 **Following **5.2K** Followers

Falcon✓

**@Betterbirb**

**774 **Following **2.3M **Followers

Sabrina✓

**@wanda**

**181** Following** 11.3K **Followers

Dr✓

**@Strange**

**24 **Following **19.6K **Followers

h

**@HKeener**

**733 **Following **6,835** Followers

abbie

**@AKeener**

262 Following 4760 Followers

Harry

**@Osborn**

**359 **Following **1.3K **Followers

Ned

**@Flanders**

video games & science

**49** Following** 36.8K **Followers

mj

**@callmemj**

selectively social

**63 **Following **26.4K** Followers

Pete

**@Park(ou)r**

Photographer, Parkour, Science, Memes, video games

**42 **Following **40.5K** Followers

tom tom

**@TomHolland1996**

**91 **Following **7 **Followers

not a mcdonalds meal

**@mccall**

**42** Following** 26** Followers

Ultimate

**@Spider-Man**

Twitter verify me

**24** Following **6.2M** Followers

Miles

**@Morales**

**27 **Following **12** Followers

Kid Arachnid

**@Spider_Man**

**18** Following **2.4M** Followers

Gwanda

**@Ballet**

dance the night away

**32** Following **12 **Followers

Ghost-Spider

**@Spider_Girl**

**21** Following **2.5M **Followers

Cindy

**@MoonMoon**

sometimes on yt/ig

**38** Following **26 **Followers

Silk

**@silkspider**

**32** Following** 5.6M **Followers


	3. Crushes, Twitter,and Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is up to no good. The plot starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any ships you guys want in this? Of course Parley is the main, but I'm thinking of adding Ned/Betty and MJ/Shuri. I'm not sure for the avengers yet. I kinda want it add Tony/James (Bucky)  
I also wanna say thanks for the kudos so far! I hope you enjoy the chapter :3
> 
> Any Twitter accounts that weren't shown in the previous chapter will be introduced in the future.
> 
> Timeline so far for those interested.  
Mary and Richard Parker died some days after their sons birthday in a plane crash. 2006  
Iron Man. 2008  
Iron Man 2. 2010  
Peter meets Iron Man at the Stark Expo in 2010.  
Peter meets Skip. 2012  
Skip is arrested. 2012  
Loki attacks New York 2012  
Harley meets Tony. Winter of 2012  
Near the end of 8th grade at his new school he goes on a field trip with classmates (Cindy, MJ, Ned, Flash, Betty, etc) to Oscorp. 2014  
Near the end of 8th grade Peter sees his uncle Ben die in front of him. 2014  
Harley moves to New York after a health scare for his mother, they all live at the tower. His freshman year is finished at Midtown. 2013/2014  
Ultron. 2014  
Spider-Man becomes a common sight in Queens and sometimes in the other boroughs. 2014  
Peter starts at Midtown/Harley is a sophomore. 2014  
Civil war, Tony decides to reach out to warn him of how the accords are going but not to have Spider-Man join him in possibly fighting team cap. 2014  
Spider-Man and Silk are a common sight in the air in New York. 2014  
Barnes gets BARF treatment, the Rouges are given the recent draft of the accords. They sign and are brought back to the compound under house arrest. 2014  
Everyone is back in the tower. 2015  
Thanos is killed. Story starts. 2017  
Peter, Ned, MJ, Flash, Betty, Cindy are Juniors  
Harley and Harry are Seniors  
Gwen and Miles are Freshman  
Takes place in Early November 2018  
Peter just turned 16/ Harley is almost 17 (birthday is June 18th)
> 
> It was hard trying to put this all together, I hope it all meshes together.

“Boy troubles?”

“You have no idea.”

Throwing himself onto the couch he hugs one of the pillows to his chest as Natasha sits next to him and starts to run her fingers through his curls. He would’ve gone down to the lab but Pepper was making Tony go to even more meetings especially as there was_ 'no threat, you can’t keep making upgrades when no one needs it Tony'_. He would’ve gone down and try making a new project but all he could think of were pretty brown doe eyes and Peter’s pink lips.

“Having a crush sucks, especially when they don’t notice you.” He grumbles as he slides up to put his head in her lap.

"Aren't you friends with him by now?" She asks as she twirls some of his hair. He waves his hand in annoyance in the air at either the hair twirling or over his feelings for Peter he's not sure he just needs to get _whatever this is out._

"Yes we're friends now, I even sit with him at lunch which is a miracle. But I don't even know if he likes guys, he went to homecoming with Liz in his freshman year too. I don't know why he'd like me anyway, he's so nice and smart he actually has a shorter schedule because his college classes. I'm nothing compared to him, he good at things I can confidently say I'm great in. If anything he should have the internship, not me." He doesn't like to share his stupid insecurities with any of the Avengers. First because he had no reason to trust most of them, and second because they're the Avengers?! He still can't believe that he lives with them now that he's gone to known them. He's come to see them as family which is still a bit crazy to him although Abbie took to them like fish to water soon after she felt she could trust them. Only Ma and Tony understood his hesitence. How could they so easily leave just like <strike>his dad</strike> he did?

They had to make an internship front as to why he would be at the Tower after someone took a picture of him going in back in Junior year. In a way the internship wasn't fake, just not official. They had used the fact that he and Tony had met some years ago and he reached out to give him _'better possiblites that he wouldn't get in the middle of nowhere' _to explain why a kid whould know and be close to Tony unless if he was his long lost son. Returning to school after that was an annoyance of people wanting to be close to him. Luckily the group of friends he's had still wanted to be friends with him, although Harry had already known thanks to when they met at a gala Tony made him go to.

"He could be smarter then Shuri but you know Tony would still want you close right? I swear he sees you as his own kid." Natasha reassures him as she starts to braid his grown out dirty blonde locks.

"He's still more deserving of an internship with Tony though. I mean I can't even imagine what he could do if he had Stark Industries backing him up."

"Who should be my intern?"

Looking up he sees Tony enter the Avengers living room. He's dressed in his usual suit with a pair of matching dark blue sunglasses. Coming in behind is James with both Clint and Scott bugging him with wanting to know what's in the bags hanging from his arms. Steve and Sam is slightly behind looking fresh from a shower likely after another session at the gym or run. Vision comes in as the four follow James into the kitchen._ 'Wanda must still be with Strange.'_ he thinks as he sits up.

"Peter, the kid he's been crushing on since sophomore year." Natasha quickly adds in before he can even open his mouth. She gets up and goes to the kitchen, probably to scare the ones who can't cook out of the kitchen for the ones that could finally start.

"Really kid? Well I guess my surprise for you will have to come early."

_'What?'_

"What."

Tony laughs at his face, that jerk, and takes off his blazer as he sits on a couch and pulls out a Stark Pad out of nowhere, clicks a couple times then hands it over to him. He takes it and reads as he starts to explain.

"You've been praising that kid for years now and I decided with Pep to expand out internships and to include high schoolers. Seeing both you and Shuri who are geniuses at your age, there must be more and it'll be smart to reach out. I took the time to search for the smartest of the smart in New York and Parker definitely tops up there even competing against some college kids. He hasn't taken an iq test in some years but even back at 11 years old at around 120. I was thinking of reaching out tomorrow and seeing if he'll be interested in being my personal intern alongside you."

It takes him a moment to put everything he read and heard together.

"Again, what?"

"What, you aren't excited? You'll get to spend time with your boy and he'll get the chance to make a name for himself if he'll be interested. Of course we'll have to work around his other internship, don't know why a science kid would want to be an intern under a lawyer but all the power to him I guess." Tony shrugs as he goes to the kitchen, probably to bother for a taste before the food is done like the heathen he is. Putting down the Stark Pad he joins Tony to bother the rest.

When word spread that Peter had an internship everyone was sure that he was working with some big name scientists. Imagine everyone's surprise when rumors spread that he was actually interning under some law firm in Manhattan. He was confused as well, and when he got the guts to ask he said that his boss had helped his family with something that happened years ago. Apparently he reached out and the guys accepted him. He would always say how interesting but busy it is. It must be really time consuming since he quit Aca Dec, although he would come in to help the members study. Although he didn't spend as much time with everyone after what happened with Flash.

Coming into the kitchen he sees it has quickly become it's usual mess when more than five of the Avengers were in the same room, surprisingly better considering just _ who _ is in it, including the food. He takes a seat at the counter in front of James who's chopping some mushrooms. He quickly speaks up to hopefully pull Tony away before he joins in any future mess that would end up pissing off Pepper and Hope when she comes down to join them.

"You're gonna talk to him tomorrow? How do you know if he's gonna be free? Wait, how are you even gonna meet him?"

Tony looks up from where he's trying to take the spoon away from Vision who's stirring something in a pot, "Oh, I'm going to his apartment when his aunt comes home, of course I'm going to call her either tonight or in the morning. Wouldn't wanna surprise her too much."

"You aren't gonna tell him first?" he asks.

"You volunteering? I thought it would be a nice overall surprise just showing up. Not everyone can say that they had Tony Stark show up where they live after all, might up the price of their apartment."

"What, no! He'll ask and I'll hafta tell him I've been telling y'all about him!"

"Then I'll tell him. Problem solved. Hand it over Vision I need to make sure you added enough flavor!"

Shaking his head he pulls out his phone to ignore the inevitable mess that'll occur, seeing a notification from Spider-Man's twitter he eagerly clicks it ignoring the rest.

Ultimate

**@Spider-Man**

I’ve been on Twitter for almost three years and I’m still not verified. This is a problem **@Twitter** don’t make me fight you.

**8:29 AM**

**37.4K Retweets 1.3 Likes**

→Twitter **✓**

**@Twitter**

You know what you’re right Spidey. Let’s fix that now.

**1:45 PM**

**27.5K Retweets 98.3K Likes**

→ Ultimate

**@Spider-Man**

WAIT WHAT JVHBGINDJ

**3:02 PM**

**42.8K Retweets 33.9K Likes**

Quickly liking and retweeting Spidey's posts he goes to his account and starts to refresh it constantly. Seeing nothing being done he goes to the rest of his notifications and gets rid of the ones he already saw or could care less about. He goes to Twitters account because there might be some delay to Spidey seeing their post. Right on time he sees their recent post and can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

_pinned tweet_

Twitter**✓**

**@Twitter**

Consider your wish done👀

**3:17 PM**

**26.8K Retweets 30.2K Likes**

_Twitter Retweeted_

Kid Arachnid**✓**

**@Spider_Man**

OMG IM VERIFIED!!! THANKS **@Twitter** AHHHNNAINVJU

**3:20 PM**

**6,258 Retweets 13.7K Likes**

→Ultimate

**@Spider-Man**

WAIT WHAT **@Twitter **HE'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD AND HES VERIFED **@America** EXPLAIN

**3:23 PM**

**8,847 Retweets 15.3K Likes**

He turns his phone towards Scott who came to sit next to him awhile ago. They share a laugh at the turn of events. Seeing a new post by Spidey he quickly clicks on it.

Ultimate

**@Spider-Man**

unlike others im going to be the mature one out of this.

**3:25PM**

**12.4K Retweets 16.K Likes**

→Silk

**@silkspider**

Wow im proud of you spidey

**3:26PM**

**8,595 Retweets 11.3K Likes**

Ultimate**✓✓✓**

**@Spider-Man**

There. One for each year. **@Twitter** take one away and ill take your @ 🔪

**3:46PM**

**16.K Retweets 67.4K Likes**

→Silk

**@silkspider**

That's not being mature.

**3:46PM**

**12.3K Retweets 24.1K Likes**

→Twitter**✓**

**@Twitter**

You win for now **@Spider-Man**

**3:50PM**

**32.5K 92.2K Likes**

→Satan

**@s8n**

Hit me up

**3:57PM**

**19.6K Retweets 56.7K Likes**

They're eventually done and he helps set out plates for everyone. With even more people joining in they've had to bring in a new table, sadly they couldn't find a table that would sit everyone while having enough room for all the dishes or whatever would be on the table. He and Tony in the end just bought two tables they liked and meshed them together. Now there was enough for all of them and anyone else who joins in the future, luckily they had it in time when the Guardians came to Earth. Dinner was it's usual mess of conversations and food being passed from one side to the next. Once everyone got atleast two sevings they stacked them in the sink for the unlucky ones to clean as everyone settled down on the couches next to their cuddling buddy.

"So who's choosing tonight?" Sam asks as he wraps another blanket around himself.

"My turn. And concerning who we were talking about," here Natasha gives him a glance "I thought why not watch Harley's crush on youtube, hm?"

Quickly the room is full of aww's and laughter as he covers his face with a pillow. 

"Werry Nataha," his mumble is somehow heard throughout the noise.

"Of course kiddo." Her voice is smug as Friday starts a video that seems new. Looking at the bar he can see that its almost three hours long, eyes shifting up he sees the title that clears none of the confusion he got from seeing how long the video is.

"Why would a game of Uno be almost three hours long?" he asks as the video starts and the lights dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna follow me on twitter? find me at @jellyb_bean


	4. Idols, Internships, and Identity crisis averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his childhood hero/idol and is given an offer of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long! I've planned more than actually working on this sadly, BUT now I know where I wanna go with this. So I'm back! I'll try to update once every weekend.
> 
> I don't really know how to add pictures so your gonna need to click on it sorry! If it doesn't work for some reason I hope we all know what pic im talking about

Amazing**✓✓✓** **@****Spider-Man**

You know how they do those things for employee of the month? I did one for Spider of the month

[ <strike>I hope this works</strike> ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/274/151/4bc.jpg)

**16.9K Retweets 24.6K Likes**

→Amazing**✓✓✓****@Spider-Man**

Of course I've been Spider of the month for years now

**12.3K Retweets 21.6K Likes**

→the biggest REGRETI **@****avicatoe**

hes the protecter of queens.

**195 Retweets 2,536 Likes**

→bi bi bitches **@swingingbothways**

PFTT ONLY YOU SPIDEY

**3 Retweets 89 Likes**

→hugs please **@spideyfan**

stealing this thanks

**1,945 Retweets 184 Likes**

* * *

Feeling a familiar tingle he looks up from his phone and looks for what might be setting it off now. _ ‘Nothing seems to be different from how they usually are?’ _he thinks as he tries to hear if maybe someone is in danger. Getting closer to his apartment is when he sees something definitely out of place. He can't tell the model but it’s obviously expensive, deciding to ignore it and go on a quick patrol before he has to head over to Manhattan again to check out if anything is up. Shifting the VCR player he got from the dog alleyway he quickly heads over to the stairs once inside bypassing the broken elevator.

Walking pass Sam, likely late for work again, he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door for their apartment.

“Hey May.” he says as he slides off his backpack. Quickly locking the door he sets down the VCR on the table with the laundry he hadn't gotten around to doing, he’ll need to get them folded before May gets off her next shift. He and Miles were busy trying something and lost track of time. Thankfully he got home in time before his parents got worried or noticed anything.

“Hey,” he hears her move around from the living room and set down a cup. “How was school today?”

Taking out an earbud he answers, “It was okay, I did some extra work in the library today so that’s good.” He got stuck staying with Weasel at the bar because of a sudden influx of people coming in. Thankfully the paper was for his physics class so it didn’t take him much time and was able to take some time to search for the gang in SoHo that were selling something suspicious.

“But hey, there’s this crazy car parked outside-” he cuts himself off as he turns to the living room expecting to see her but sees her with _ ‘TONY STARK!’ _ he screams internally, thankfully not out loud, when he fully comprehends whos next to her on their couch. As they move around to look at him he looks at May and sees a secretive smile on her face and a raised brow as Tony is holding some meatloaf that May made the other night. _ ‘Oh no.’ _

“Hello Mr. Parker.”

“Um.” _ ‘Nice going idiot. I’m either killing Harley or myself. Why the fuck is he here? Did he find out I’m Spider-Man? Did he tell May? There’s no way she would be smiling though. This has to be Harley’s fault he was acting shifty and avoiding me today, hopefully the idea that he suddenly hates me can be off the board. Maybe Cindy was right and he was nervous about something, please let it be this and nothing to do with Spider-Man. Wait what if he does know and told Harley and that’s why he was acting different. Ahh you idiot, _ ** _talk_ ** _ it’s freaking Tony Stark not the time to overthink. Just do what they’ve taught you.’ _

“W-what, what are you doing. Hey, I’m uh I’m P-Peter.” he stumbles over his words as he walks closer. Great. Jessica is gonna kill him if she finds out. Though it’s not everyday you meet your childhood hero in your own home though. Nothing could prepare him for ever meeting Stark one on one.

“Tony.” Closer he can see that although the blazer might cost more than the couch they’re sitting on he’s wearing it with a shirt he’s pretty sure he saw at one of the stores when he hung out with the others, it has a rabbit? Something at least like that.

“What are you, um what are you doing here?” he asks hopefully not showing any panic. Wearing his mask would be great in times like this but counter productive with the whole secret identity.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for some time now. Here, come take a seat.”

Trying to not trip over air and embarrass himself more than he already has he walks over to the red couch Stark gestured towards and faces the two. He can see his aunt opening and closing her mouth, likely as powerless to how easily he’s taken over the conversation.

“In case you haven’t heard Stark Industries have been taking in interns in colleges who show promise that could get a better reach with the help of researching and working at S.I. We look for promising people who push to learn and have a good head on their shoulders. Sadly we’ve fallen short by not looking deeper into one of the most promising of people. Kids.” He takes a sip from a mug he saw in his hand earlier.

“Teenagers such as yourself show some of the worlds most geniuses and have plans on making change. The thing that's now helping them reach that end goal or even education or support is people seeing that they have a gift. In the recent couple years I’ve come to see that with kids such as Harley and Shuri from Wakanda. They’re kids with smarts of their own that have a chance to make an impact because they have some backing. The CEO of SI and I have decided to overcome our shortsightedness and to offer an internship to more than just college students and include high schoolers. Stark Industries specializes in science so we figured why not look into schools that focus on our field. Harley has talked a lot of great things at Midtown compared to his old schools and what would you know, you show up right from the start.

“Valedictorian for three years straight and with a scholarship since middle school too. Not only taking all AP classes but online college classes alongside an internship at a law firm. The principle and your counselor said some great words and what a hard worker you are too. Never any dropped grades from an A alongside tutoring from time to time." Here he takes another break and looks me straight in the eye.

"Although you already have an internship and are pushing yourself with all your challenging classes I came today to ask you if you'll be interested in interning not only at Stark Industry but also possibly being my personal intern. I'm not sure of how much Keener has told you about him working alongside me but he works mostly with mechanic engineering science. Ms. Potts and I already have some projects drafted for you that are specialized just for you with biochemistry and physics. You show promise and talent and we'd love to have you working alongside us."

The apartment is quiet as May and I take in what he said.

'An internship with Stark industry and WITH Tony Stark himself? How-'

"Yeah, yeah that'll be great thanks for reaching out sir! What more can you tell me about what I'll be doing and would I be getting paid? We'd have to talk to Mr. Murdock about my schedule but I'm sure it won't be a problem. When could I start?" the words spill out of my mouth without me noticing and I quickly clamp my mouth shut before I say anything else. I Ignore the small glare from May and see him raising a brow again at me alongside a small smirk.

"Yeah we have lots of grants that would pay you well. I've already told Mrs. Parker all about the future pay you would get regularly and if you were to make something that gets patented then we'll need to talk some more from there. Sound good?"

"Yes sir."

There's a brief moment of silence before it's broken by May speaking up.

"I'm taking another shift tonight so sadly I'm not going with you to see Mr. Murdock but I'm sure you'll be fine without me sweetie."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll do the laundry when I come so don't worry about that. Have a good shift tonight Aunt May," turning to Mr. Stark who is now standing he speaks up "is there anything you think I'll need to bring sir?"

"Nope you'll be starting next week hopefully so you'll be getting you ID then and will get a tour then. Of course if you want Harley could bring you in earlier to get all that done and you could start right away on your first day. Up to you kid." He stops as he opens the apartment door.

Nodding along he picks up his backpack and gives May a quick wave and follows Mr. Stark out the door and closes it behind himself. The short travel down the stairs is a quiet affair even as they step out of the building. Following Mr. Stark he gets in as he opens up the back door and beckons him in. A couple seconds later he joins him on the other side and introduces him to the person behind the wheel.

"Peter Parker this is Happy Hogan the forehead of security he's in charge over who comes into the building and such so make sure to have your ID on hand. If you happen to lose it email the people at the front office and they'll get you a new one buy you'll need to pay for a new one, right Happy?" Stark questions as Mr. Harold reverses out of the parking spot and drives onwards.

"It would cost about five dollars but it would be best if you don't lose it alright. It's West 44th street right?" Harold questions as he takes a left.

"Yes sir," I answer as I turn to look at Stark next to me. "Did you call ahead Mr. Stark?"

"Yup, his coworker answered she said he was busy this morning but will tell him about us coming in around four a bit earlier than you come in." He answers as he pulls out his phone. I nod and notice he's texting a James.

_'Rhodes or Barnes. Hmm doubt his friend would be interested in the fact that he's just leaving again. Likely Bucky then.' _he thinks as he barely looks at the window to see the reflection. Pulling his phone out in turn at the car returning to silence he finally sends out a message to the group.

**WHERES MY SUPERSUIT**

So Tony Stark was in my apartment and now I have an internship at Stark Industries.

_ Sent 3:42 PM _

The drive there is silent and they make it there in record time. They wait for Happy to find a parking spot and only he and Stark exit the car. Walking into the building he sees Karen sorting out some papers. She looks up as she hears us step in and gives us both a smile.

"Hello Mr. Stark, Peter. Mr. Murdock is waiting for you in his office." She tilts her head towards Matts office. They walk towards the door and he knocks just before opening the door. Walking in he sees Matt messing around with some papers on his desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Murdock this is Mr. Stark I'm sure you knew he was coming in today?" he asks as he takes the chair farthest from the door in front of Matt. Stark follows and takes the chair next to him. Matt gives a small smile in response and nods as he holds a hand vaguely out towards where Tony is sitting.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark, I should've known taking in Peter would have me meet you but yet this is still quite a surprise to have you here." He cringes on the inside at the compliments laid thick. _'I swear if he's gonna embarrass me throughout this I'ma punch out a tooth on Thursday.'_ He thinks as he gives Matt a glare and glances at Tony next to him. He has an easy smile and sits back after shaking Matt's hand.

"Great to meet you too, and don't worry pretty disappointed in myself for not finding him myself earlier. Hopefully it's not too late." He gives a shrug and a small laugh." But speaking of his internship the only thing we really need to talk about is his hours and days he'll spend with the two of us. Just as a precaution we were planning that he would first have maybe two to three hours for his first week and may add a couple more once he's fully comfortable. According to-"

The hour goes by fast and surprisingly smoothly. The three of them plan out precautions if his grades were to go below a C which would definitely mean somethings wrong and what days he would go to which establishment, nothing much different to what it was usually but now Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays would be with Stark Industries where he would sometimes work with Stark himself or down at R&D. He sees Mr. Stark out and watches as the two pull out. Luckily it was already an internship day so he didn't need to go back home. Finally pulling out his phone he goes towards his own desk and checks the group chat.

**WHERES MY SUPERSUIT**

So Tony Stark was in my apartment and now I have an internship at Stark Industries

_Seen by M&M, Jessie, Gwanda, moooooon_

**moooooon**

wait whayt

are you okay peter???

**Gwanda**

Peter?

**Jessie**

he might be still busy with stark and hes been careful to make sure no one could tie sm to himself im sure hes fine

**M&M**

you better be okay peter

let us know what happened when you can

im okay guys he didn't seem to know anything about me or even matt

so im pretty sure were safe

even when he was messaging barnes nothing seemed in code

karen is scanning incase he bugged any of us and the lawfirm and my place

rewind and overhaul are backing her up

and I have some spiders sending messages around to hopefully catch something interesting once he gets back to the tower

act normal with your patrols I think were all good

BUT

I GOT AN INTERNSHIP  
AND IMA WORK WITH THE TONY STARK  
WHATTHE HELL I HAVE TERRIBLE LUCK AND THIS IS BOTH BAD AND GREAT AHHHHHNSLIVSV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one seems too out of character. Peter and May don't have the best relationship and it'll be explained in future chapters that will explain Ben's death. No one out side of the in group knows of Peter's identity as Spider-Man so that means he went through the mess with the Vulture in freshman year all by himself. No Iron Man, Daredevil, Deadpool, or other spiders to help him in any way. Iron Man may have showed up with the ferry but he had swung away as soon as he was done warning him about the accords. He's been finding his way as Spider-Man for about a year until he found some other vigilantes who could share some wisdom and then he had Silk who followed him in a mentee/friend way, as equals but he has a bit more experience with what he's been doing alone. He's matured faster by what he's been dealt with in life. Losing his parents, Skip, Uncle Ben's death, Aunt May, and finally being Spider-Man none of which was easy. I hope I show him being a bit more mature correctly. This became way too long oops
> 
> In the next chapter I'll add his regular schedule that he has as Peter and Spider-Man with his added internship with S.I. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know of any errors that I may have not caught and I hope you have a great day.  
Kudos: 46  
Hits: 885  
Words: 2,771  
Wow. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
